


Mnemosyne

by TheVampireLucinda



Series: The TanaShin Chronicles [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Cross promotional relationship, Eye Stars, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Sex, Slash, Sneaking Around, Soulmates, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: In memory everything seems to happen to music. (Tennessee Williams)





	Mnemosyne

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by the pic they took a while back when both companies were in Taiwan. They need to stop teasing with all those random pictures... Just kidding. I want all the pictures. Forever.

It took Shinsuke all of 6 seconds to do the math in his head when he heard the announcement from corporate. The WWE was doing a tour of Asia, and he was to go along with the Smackdown brand.

His phone was in his hand quicker than the human eye could follow, startling Sin Cara, who had taken up residence quietly next to him.

“Whoa, whoa, is something wrong?” the _luchador_ asked, leaning forward so that he could better see his friend's face. Being with Shinsuke always meant a good time, a good laugh, and good food. But rarely did he see the King of Strong Style lose his composure so easily. He wondered for a second if something was wrong.

Thankfully, his fears were put to rest, because there was no mistaking the wicked smile that had slowly spread over Nakamura's lovely features.

“Sorry,” Shinsuke said off-handedly, tapping furiously. “I'm just really excited about going to Japan...and Taiwan.”

Sin Cara raised an eyebrow. “Japan I understand...but why Taiwan? Do you know someone there?”

Shinsuke's smile only grew, the joyful creases near his eyes deepening.

“Yeah, you could say something like that.”

((()))

Hiroshi Tanahashi nearly jumped out of his skin as his phone buzzed bright in the darkness. It was both too early in the morning, and a rare day off; so the last thing he wanted was for some telemarketer to interrupt his dreams.

With a groan, he reached over, nearly knocking over the lamp in his attempt to pick up the offending device.

“Oh, a message.”

Before he even saw the content, the name of the sender jolted him nearly fully awake.

“Nakamura-san?” he whispered, pushing his long hair to the side, blinking as the words appeared on the screen.

_Tana-san..._

_ I'll be in Taiwan soon. I believe you will be too?_

_ Wanna do it?_

Tanahashi burst out in a surprised laugh as he rolled over onto his back, excitement and happiness blooming in his chest.

'What the hell kind of message is that?!' he wondered with a fond grin, typing in a quick reply. 'Who even talks like that in real life? Shouldn't he at least ask me how I'm doing?'

_Shin-chan..._

_ Yes, we'll be here for a few days._

_ What do you want to do? Shopping?_

Hiroshi snickered to himself as he sent the message, loving the feeling of being a tease so many miles away. Shinsuke was the type to keep his cool through almost any circumstance...but when he lost it, he _lost it_.

Unsurprisingly, the screen lit up only a minute or so later. Tana could feel his face rapidly reddening as he read the overly-long, incredibly _detailed_ response that Shinsuke sent back to him concerning the activities he had planned once they were reunited.

It was going to be an even more interesting trip than he originally thought.

((()))

Nakamura knew the dangers of sending not-safe-for-work messages, but he trusted Tanahashi with his heart, soul, and life.

And, besides, he knew _just_ what to say to get the Ace hot and bothered and thinking about him until they could get together.

By Shinsuke's careful calculations, they'd have a grand total of two days and two nights together...so he'd have to make the most of it.

'Let's see...If I leave right after the show, I'll arrive where Tana is by...midnight? Is that too romantic? I should bring him a gift... What's the most expensive Kamen Rider figure out there right now?'

((()))

“Your hair is so damn long...What happened to your leg?!”

Shinsuke couldn't stop smiling as Tana's voice reached him almost half-way across the room. It was rare for an airport to be this empty, but it was midnight, and not many people were coming in at this hour.

Nakamura took full advantage of this fact, and nearly jumped into Tanahashi's arms, startling the older man so badly that he almost dropped him.

“We-We're in public!” the Ace was stuttering in a panic, trying to set Shinsuke on his feet and failing as he got pulled into a long, hard kiss.

His knees almost buckled the moment his lips met Shinsuke's; and the warmth that passed between them was two-parts lightening, one-part fire.

“Please...” Tana begged in a near-whisper, locking eyes with Shinsuke and seeing the almost predatory look there. “Let's at least go to my hotel...I don't want to get caught on camera making out at an airport...”

The King of Strong Style merely grinned in reply, leaning against his long-time friend and lover. “Ohhhh, are you afraid of being too _loud_, dear Tana? Have you missed me that much? Do you want me that badly~?”

Hiroshi felt himself blushing red to the roots of his long hair.

Of course, Shinsuke was 100% right. But no way in hell was he going to admit it.

“Dammit, can you _not_ be a brat for two seconds?”

“No.”

“Then be decent for 10 minutes, that's all I ask.”

“No promises.”

The Ace pursed his lips. “Seriously, what the fuck happened to your leg? Are those _crutches_ I see over there?!”

((()))

Tana could have sworn that the cab driver sensed their urgency as they sped through the streets to his hotel.

“I'll check in to my hotel tomorrow,” Shinsuke was saying, as he looked out the window at the quiet city, hand locked with Hiroshi's just out of sight. “I have a great place we can go for lunch, or even dinner...”

Tanahashi raised an eyebrow. “What happened to breakfast?” he asked, half-knowing the answer but still wanting to hear it.

“I don't think we'll want to get up very early after tonight's activities,” Nakamura answered with a small smile that did more to Tana than even a hand around his dick would.

But he also didn't want to rush things, so Tanahashi turned the conversation back to the mundane. “You're not allowed to go back to America,” he said with mock seriousness. “If they can't control their damn dogs from attacking _my_ Shinsuke, then they just can't have you.”

Shinsuke laughed as pure fondness swelled in his chest. “That's sweet of you, but it really was just a weird accident...”

“You have to take better care of yourself,” Tana grumped, folding his muscular arms. “I worry about you.”

“I know,” Shinsuke said, genuinely contrite. “Thank you for loving me, and I'm sorry I keep stressing you out...”

Hiroshi looked at his friend with a somewhat surprised expression. He hadn't been expecting, or even really asking for an apology.

“It's not your fault, Shin-chan,” he said warmly, relenting and leaning over until his head rested on Shinsuke's strong shoulder, risks be damned. “I'll still love you no matter what.”

Nakamura placed a light kiss on Tana's forehead. He could see just the barest hint of worry-lines, and it again made his heart swell.

“Love you too, Tana-cho.”

((()))

“Let me show you how much I love you.”

Tanahashi raised an eyebrow as Shinsuke emerged from the bathroom, his entire body, even his hair, wrapped in a bunch of towels like an ancient Egyptian mummy. Even his face was barely visible.

Tana wanted to respond to his words, but the only thing that came out was a loud laugh, earning the Ace a hurt look from across the room.

“Well, that's _not_ the reaction I was hoping for...” Nakamura said with fake dejection, collapsing bonelessly onto the bed.

Still laughing, Tanahashi walked over and lay by his side, sliding a hand under the towel that covered his chest and finding the younger man's heartbeat.

“You're so damn weird,” he chuckled, affectionately kissing the side of Shinsuke's face, reveling in the familiar feel of the stubble. “But I wouldn't have you any other way.” He carefully maneuvered the towels off of Shinsuke's head and torso as he straddled his waist, so that now his sexy King of Strong Style lay with only a cloth around his waist beneath him.

“Much better,” Tana remarked with an appreciative smile. Shinsuke looked up at him through his eyelashes, heat coming into his eyes as he ran them up and down the Ace's similarly-shirtless body.

“You should take off your clothes,” Nakamura suggested in a growl, making Tanahashi shiver ever-so-slightly.

“I already showered...these are my pajamas,” Tana lightly protested; at which point, Shinsuke flipped them around in an impossibly fluid motion and was now sitting on _him_. Hiroshi blinked, not even sure why he was surprised.

“Yeah, but you need to be _naked_ for this part.”

Tanahashi nodded, and wiggled expertly out of his shirt. With a naughty grin, he shifted and lifted his hips so that he could slide out of the smooth pants, making sure to have as much contact with Shinsuke's ass as was humanly possible.

When he was finally nude, Nakamura leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, and then began to slowly slide down the length of his body; first to his neck, where he spent a while just licking and tasting the warm, flushed spot just above his shoulder; then to his stomach, where he took his time tracing every bulge of every clearly-defined muscle.

By the time he reached the space between Tana's legs, the older man was panting with need. Shinsuke smiled, seeing his handiwork: A nice, hard, leaking cock waiting for him to devour.

“You look delicious,” he said breathlessly and honestly before taking the whole length all the way into his mouth.

Tanahashi arched completely off the bed, a cry escaping his lips as he felt the head of his cock reach the back of Shinsuke's throat.

“Oh, please, no!” he begged, genuinely worried that he was going to come too quickly to even enjoy the amazing sensations that were currently rendering his mind unusable. “Shin-chan, pleeeaaassseeee...!”

Shinsuke laughed wickedly, letting Tana's dick pop out of his mouth just long enough to attack his balls with his long tongue. He could have sword he heard sobbing at that point, but chose not to comment on it as he went back to the swollen cock in front of him after a minute or so.

Tana gripped everything he could—the sheets, his own hair—to try and get a grip on reality.

But Shinsuke was just too good. Stars and lights were exploding behind Hiroshi's tightly-shut eyelids as ripples of pleasure made their way up his spine to burst in his already-melting mind.

It was already too late. With a hoarse scream, Tanahashi came hard into Shinsuke's mouth; so much so that it leaked down his lips and chin as he lifted his head, swallowing visibly.

“Tasty,” he giggled, wiping his chin elegantly with the back of his hand as Tana panted and stared up into space with wide, love-struck eyes. Shinsuke leaned down, and swore he could even see little spirals and stars in the Ace's pupils.

As Tanahashi finally came down from his high, he could just make out the fact that Shinsuke was asking him a question:

“Tana, do you want more?”

Slowly, he sat up, still feeling shaky. “Yes, but...wait, let me...return the favor,” he struggled to say, even as Shinsuke pushed him back down onto the soft bed.

“Let me give you service tonight,” he asked gently. “I want to. Please?”

Tanahashi nodded slowly, mind still working at only half-speed. He watched, silently, as Shinsuke reached over to retrieve some lubricant from the bedside-table. The King of Strong Style carefully drizzled the clear liquid into the palm of his hand, and onto his long fingers.

Looking directly into Tana's eyes, he reached down and slid a single digit into the older man's waiting entrance. He made sure to spread the lube all over the inside of Tana's body before adding another finger, scissoring and stretching the tight hole.

He was already hard, imagining being in there and embraced; Tanahashi was a vision of beauty the entire time, biting his lip, sighing, and closing his eyes as he spread his legs to allow better access.

“Last time,” Nakamura began, thrusting his fingers in and out slowly and steadily, “You made me come like this, didn't you? I was completely at your mercy..”

Tana moaned desperately, one eye coming open. He couldn't help but smile at the memory. “For what it's worth, that was _completely_ an accident,” he offered. “But it's wonderful how you get so _bendy_ after you've come once or twice...”

Shinsuke inadvertently flashed back to a time, long ago, when Tanahashi offered to fuck him before a big match, in an effort to help him become more flexible. The idea had promptly been shot down at the time.

Now, though, Nakamura imagined he wouldn't mind a quickie before going out to perform every so often...

A low, almost pained gasp drew Shinsuke out of his thoughts. Apparently, he'd found that special little button by accident while he reminisced. Or maybe it was just muscle memory at this point.

Either way, he pushed relentlessly, teasing Tana's prostate until he could barely hold the Ace down with his free hand. Their eyes met again, and Shinsuke felt a shiver go down his spine at the look his beloved leveled at him.

“Please fuck me?” Hiroshi asked with a mixture of mock innocence and genuine insistence.

Shinsuke couldn't resist.

Again, with remarkable fluidity, he removed his fingers, positioned Tana's legs on his thighs, and slid all the way into his tight hole.

The keening sound that escaped Hiroshi's mouth at that moment was something that he knew he'd deny...if his brain ever worked again.

As it stood, Tana could neither think, nor really hear or see as a searing feeling curled his toes and raced all the way up to his scalp. He felt, for a moment, like his whole body had been struck by lightening; and when he was finally able to open his eyes and look at Shinsuke, he knew for certain that he had.

Nakamura was rarely reckless in bed, and tonight was no different; though his thrusts were firm, they were extremely measured, keeping both himself and Tana right on the edge of ultimate pleasure while letting them both drown slowly in the spine-tingling joy of their union.

Tanahashi threw his head back, mouth open in a breathy gasp as he reached for Shinsuke's arms, gripping them with all the strength he could muster. He thrust his hips up to meet Nakamura's, body clenching around the hard length inside of him, drawing little cries and moans from Shinsuke's parted lips. Nakamura's long hair hung in front of his face, almost obscuring his expression; and for some reason, the sight made Tana feel even _more_ hot.

'I can't take this,' he thought desperately, pulling Nakamura down on top of him even more closely, silently begging him to go even harder, even faster.

Shin understood the unspoken request, and quickly obliged; after all, he knew he wouldn't last much longer with Tana looking as fucking sexy as he did right now, completely lost in pleasure and ecstasy.

He pushed in just a little bit harder, and that was all it took.

The two men cried out in unison, a power orgasm overtaking them both in the same moment. From where they were joined, they clung to one another as the powerful waves and spasms of climax rocked their bodies and threatened to unhinge their minds.

For a moment, they both blacked out completely.

Shinsuke came back first, having collapsed on top of Hiroshi, breathing heavily. He felt the similarly-rapid rise and fall of Tana's chest, and rolled off to the side to embrace the older man's arm and give him a chance to recover.

It took Tanahashi a bit longer to return; and as he came back, he blinked in confusion, looking exhausted and sated.

“What...?”

Shinsuke couldn't help but laugh, feeling giddy, and happy, and just so much in love that he wanted this moment to last forever.

“Welcome home,” he said with a bright smile, kissing the side of Tana's face.

The Ace returned his grin, expression even more dreamy and spaced-out than before. “I love you,” he whispered, voice tinged with genuine wonder.

Shinsuke felt tears gathering in his eyes. “I love you, too,” he responded immediately, nearly burying himself into Hiroshi's side. “I'm so happy I got to see you again so quickly. I don't know how I get through the day without you.”

Tana nodded slowly. He wanted to make a witty comeback, but apparently his mind just wasn't going to function a while. He was okay with that, for now.

“I'm happy too...Let's see each other always,” he said fondly, kissing Nakamura's forehead.

They lay together, quiet and content for a full minute before Shinsuke sat up with a gasp, startling Tanahashi nearly out of his skin. He looked over at the clock.

It was past 4am.

“Shit! I'm supposed to meet Asuka early tomorrow!”

((()))

“You guys look like shit. Long night?”

“...You could say that.”

Shinsuke had already dozed off twice, and was currently mostly asleep as Tanahashi and Asuka shared greetings and caught up. The food that they'd grabbed for breakfast was actually quite delicious; but neither man had the ability to fully enjoy it at the moment.

Asuka looked between the two men, and shook her head. “Like a bunch of teenagers,” she mock-scolded them, although her eyes danced with amusement. Shinsuke managed to wake up long enough to smile at her, and Hiroshi sighed.

“Yeah...” the Ace admitted, looking the worse for wear. He thanked the stars that he wasn't sore, at least. “Guilty.”

“I want a picture of this,” the Empress decided. “For good memories.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There's seriously a picture of them from this meet up with Asuka...and Shin looks like he's asleep (although he prob just closed his eyes for the picture.) But this is my story and I'm sticking to it, LOL.


End file.
